Get A Different Name Day
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS. L'histoire des surnoms de nos Maraudeurs.


**Note de l'auteur : **

Alors, me revoilà avec un nouvel petit OS sur les maraudeurs. Cette fois, inspiré avec la "tradition" du jour : se trouver un nouveau nom. Ça m'a tout de suite fait penser aux Maraudeurs donc voilà :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Get A Different Name Day.**

**(13 février)**

* * *

Sirius occupait, comme à son habitude, son samedi après-midi à vadrouiller dans les couloirs. Il avait entendu dire, pendant sa première semaine à Poudlard, que des septièmes années arrivaient encore à se perdre dans le vaste Château. Il s'était alors juré que ça lui arriverait jamais. Pour cela, il occupait une grande partie de son temps libre à arpenter les couloirs en long, en large et en travers, il apprenait à reconnaître les tableaux, les statues, à connaître les caprices des escaliers.

Un jour, James l'avait accompagné, et depuis ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partager leurs connaissances. James avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. Il avait même proposé de s'occuper de séduire les tableaux et les fantômes pour se les mettre dans la poche dans le cas où ils se perdraient tout de même – histoire que les autres ne l'apprennent pas et que leur honneur reste sauf – et aussi pour pouvoir apprendre tous les petits secrets de la vieille bâtisse et tous les petits secrets de leurs camarades et professeurs.

Ça fonctionnait parfaitement bien, ils avaient appris des choses qui les avaient fait rire pendant des soirées entières, quoique ça ne soit pas une référence puisqu'ils riaient souvent pour rien, ou pour pas grand chose. Sirius pensait qu'il aurait été parfaitement capable de les séduire également, d'ailleurs certains tableaux n'auraient pas été contre, mais comme il l'avait dit à James, il préférait faire du charme à de vraies personnes. Et puis ça donnait à James l'opportunité de s'entraîner à draguer Evans.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, on les trouvait adorables, des petits farceurs mignons qui les faisait rire et sourire. Puis ils avaient commencé à grandir. Et ils avaient pu commencer à jouer la carte de la séduction à un autre niveau chez ces dames, certaines étaient vraiment très facilement... séduite. Par exemple, il suffisait de prêter attention – du moins, faire semblant – cinq petites minutes au chant de la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle vous donne droit à tout un tas de petits privilège, comme ne pas rapporter à Dumbledore que vous rentrez souvent après le couvre-feu. Il suffisait de subir le papotage incessant de la femme de la fontaine au 2ème étage pour qu'elle vous livre tous les nouveaux mots de passes – utile pour leurs farces sur les Serpentards. Ils avaient leurs sources pour à peu près tout dans le Château. Et ils arrivaient même à « séduire » ces messieurs en jouant la carte de l'étudiant viril et populaire qui les comprend et leur rapportent ce qu'ils veulent savoir sur certaines étudiantes – que ça soit la vérité ou non. Sirius avait fini par croire qu'ils le connaissaient maintenant aussi bien que Dumbledore. Ou pas loin.

Depuis que Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient amis, ils avaient pu en apprendre encore davantage sur le Château et ses alentours. Leur jour de gloire avait été lorsqu'ils avaient découvert un passage secret pour sortir de Poudlard en douce. Le passage menait à Pré-au-Lard et leur avait permis de faire de nombreuses petites virées illégales et improvisées au village. Heureusement pour eux, les villageois les appréciaient et n'en avaient jamais fait part au Directeur jusqu'à présent. Ou alors ils l'avaient fait mais Dumbledore ne jugeait pas utile de les arrêter. Sans doute qu'il savait qu'il faudrait plus que quelques punitions ou interdictions pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Au fil du temps, ils avaient commencé à dessiner une carte de Poudlard, pour ne pas oublier certaines choses. Maintenant, Remus avait l'ambition d'ajouter un peu de magie à celle-ci. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas des sorciers pour rien qu'il disait. Sirius pensait sérieusement que lui et James avait une mauvaise influence sur leur petit loup, mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Bref, Remus pensait être capable de rendre la carte plus interactive, avec l'aide de quelques sorciers exceptionnels – bon d'accord, il avait dit « bon sorciers », mais inutile de chipoter sur les détails selon Sirius, et James était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Ils étaient tous très enthousiastes à cette idée mais il leur faudrait encore un peu temps pour y arriver.

Sirius sourit. Il y avait autre chose qui l'excitait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Leurs Animagi étaient au point maintenant. Ce matin, lors de leur entraînement, ils avaient enfin décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. C'était une chose de se transformer dans une vieille salle oubliée et théoriquement inexistante, s'en était une autre de se transformer aux côté de Remus les soirs de pleines lunes. La pleine lune aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, ils avaient déjà commencé à concocter des potions anti-sommeil pour que personne ne remarque rien. Sirius était très excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin soutenir son ami de presque toujours lors d'une pleine lune. Il aurait aimé pouvoir y arriver plutôt, ça le tuait de penser à toutes ces fois où Remus avait du affronter ça seul. Mais selon ce dernier, c'était déjà un exploit qu'ils y soient arrivés si jeunes et si vite. Il avait même grommelé que ça n'allait pas aider leur ego. Ils avaient fait comme s'ils ne l'avait pas entendu mais James lui avait jeté un coup d'œil faussement offusqué ce qui avait fait rire Sirius.

En tout cas, ils y étaient presque maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas encore très bien s'ils allaient pouvoir contenir le loup en Remus donc ils avaient décidés que pour leur première fois ils resteraient confinés dans la Cabane Hurlante. Si le loup acceptait plus ou moins leur présence et qu'ils arrivaient à le contenir, ils envisageraient de le lâcher. Plus tard. Peut-être. Remus n'était pas très rassuré à cette idée. Sirius le comprenait. Il savait que Remus ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un en se transformant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était si récalcitrant à l'idée des Animagi.

Mais Sirius lui avait promis que s'ils n'étaient pas de taille, ils partiraient sans demander leur reste. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai bien sûr. Il était hors de question que Sirius abandonne Remus au moindre pépin. Il ne quitterait cette Cabane que dans un piteux état ou si James l'y obligeait. Il espérait simplement que les choses ne deviendraient pas si catastrophiques : s'ils étaient gravement blessés, ils ne pourraient pas garder leur secret et ils ne pourraient plus aider Remus, en supposant que leur présence l'aiderait.

Heureusement, Remus et lui-même se débrouillaient plutôt bien en potions. Certes pas aussi bien que Lily ou, bien que ça le tuait de l'admettre, Rogue, mais quand même. En volant dans la réserve et à l'Infirmerie grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James et leur talent de maraudeur, ils avaient réussi à se confectionner une bonne collection de potion de soins. Entre autre.

Sirius s'arrêta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait marché un long moment, si bien qu'il était arrivé à l'autre bout du Château. L'avantage, quand on connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche, c'est qu'on pouvait se permettre ce genre d'inattention sans s'inquiéter de retrouver son chemin avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il sourit.

Sa vie avait bien changé ces dernières années. Et il en était plus que fier. James, Remus et Peter avaient changé sa vie, plus qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais l'imaginer. Il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Ils étaient devenus des amis. Plus encore, des frères. Sirius se plaisait à penser que ça durerait pour toujours. Peut-être, s'ils avaient de la chance. Après tout, ils avaient la vie devant eux. Il continua de marcher dans ces couloirs qu'ils connaissaient par cœur pour retourner à la Salle Commune. Mais, à mi-chemin, fatigué d'avoir marché si longtemps et, il faut bien l'avouer, pas amour du risque et de l'aventure, Sirius se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande.

Il aimait y venir pour se faire des surprises. Il vida son esprit et ordonna quelque chose de nouveau, d'utile et de surprenant à la Salle. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et ouvrit fébrilement la porte. Il aimait cette sensation d'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Quelqu'un aurait pu arriver à tout instant et découvrir l'existence de la Salle. Il pouvait tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi derrière cette porte, même s'il doutait que ça puisse être quelque chose de dangereux. Il y entra finalement, les yeux fermés pour mieux avoir la surprise et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire à la fois suffisant, satisfait, impatient et curieux. Un sourire comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Il se plaisait à penser que c'était ce qui attirait les filles.

La Salle le surprit. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que, pour une fois, la Salle s'était trompée ? Avait-elle mal compris ? Ou avait-il mal formulé sa demande ? A moins qu'elle ne se fiche tout simplement de lui, à force, il ne pourrait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. A première vue, ce n'était qu'un grand dépotoirs. Sirius s'avança un peu et commença à y farfouiller. Il se disait que, après tout, si la Salle l'avait mené ici, ça n'était peut-être pas pour rien.

Il y vit des centaines et des centaines de livres éparpillés de partout et songea avec horreur qu'il ne devrait jamais, _jamais_ emmener Remus ici, sinon il n'en ressortirait plus jamais. Il y avait des vieilles cartes, des flacons contenant des substances inconnues. Il repéra même une vieille boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Mais quand il l'ouvrit la grenouille qui lui sauta faiblement à la figure n'avait rien d'une vigoureuse grenouille mais plutôt une petite chose à l'air pas très savoureux et d'une couleur indéfinissable. Sirius grimaça et la laissa partir avec joie, tant pis pour son estomac, il s'arrêterait peut-être aux cuisines plus tard.

En voulant continuer, parce qu'il savait que toute personne qui se respecte cache les meilleurs trésors dans les lieux les plus incertains et jamais bien évidence, il trébucha sur le manche d'un balai et s'étala de tout son long. Bon, James avait déjà un balai mais bon, il serait quand même content d'en avoir un autre. Surtout qu'il devait être là depuis des lustres, ça devait être un exemplaire unique maintenant, peut-être plus très rapide mais unique. Ça lui plairait. Entre autre parce que ça lui permettrait de faire le malin devant Evans en fait.

En voulant se relever et attraper le dit balai, il fit tomber ce qui ressemblait à un petit dossier. Il s'avéra que c'était un petit calendrier. Ancien. Il ne parvenait même pas a trouver la date de l'année sur la couverture. Il ne lisait que « Specials Days ». Sirius releva un sourcil. Voilà quelque chose d'inattendu, sa journée allait peut-être payer finalement. Il l'ouvrit en faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer, et commença à le feuilleter. Il semblait que chaque jour faisait référence à une petite tradition. Sirius sourit. C'était tout à fait le genre de trucs inutiles qu'il recherchait pour avoir des prétextes pour faire des bêtises.

Il regarda le 13 février, date d'aujourd'hui. « Get A Different Name Day ». Il resta un moment à fixer un point dans le vide, songeur. Puis il referma le calendrier. Ça pouvait être amusant. Il devait retrouver ses fidèles camarades de farces et attrapes, qui étaient la Salle Commune.

- Hey les gars, j'ai trouvé un truc trop cool !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore dévalisé les cuisines ? Marmonna Remus sans relever les yeux de sa partie d'échec. Parce que je t'ai déjà dis que, petit un, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit « trouvé » et, petit deux, ce n'est pas « trop cool », c'est juste la preuve que tu es un estomac sur pattes... presque littéralement en fait.

Sirius lui donna une petite frappe sur l'épaule en lui lançant un regard outré alors que Peter et James ricanaient.

- Non figure toi. J'ai vraiment _trouvé_ quelque chose, et c'est vraiment _cool_. En fait ça m'a donné une idée. Venez.

- Où ? Demanda Peter en grimaçant, il avait une flemme phénoménale et n'avait pas plus envie que ça de quitter la chaleur de Salle Commune.

- Oh allez bougez vous les fesses ! Répondit-il simplement en tirant James par le bras pour le relever du sol sur lequel il était installé en tailleurs.

Pour forcer à faire venir Remus et l'énerver un peu pour le plaisir, Sirius fit, au passage, tomber les pièces de l'échiquier. Remus lui lança un regard à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

- Bon, on va où frérot ? Lui demanda finalement James en s'étirant paresseusement lorsqu'il furent sortis de la Salle Commune.

- Dans le parc.

- Sérieux ? Protesta Peter. On va se geler !

- Oui mais c'est le seul endroit où on peut discuter sans être entendu justement.

- Oh ! Ça commence à m'intéresser ! S'exclama James alors que Remus roulait des yeux. On va faire un truc interdit ?

- Non, répondit Sirius en coupant court à l'enthousiasme débordant de James avant qu'il ne se mette à sautiller sur place. Mais on va parler de quelque chose d'interdit par contre, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Alors ? Demanda Peter alors qu'ils s'installaient sous un arbre.

- Bah je traînais dans la Salle Sur Demande, d'ailleurs je t'ai trouvé un nouveau balai James, si ça te dis. Et j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant.

Il leur tendit le calendrier.

- Celui d'aujourd'hui est bien non ?

- En quoi c'est interdit, bouda James qui était maintenant d'humeur à faire quelques farces.

- Parce que je me disais que, on ne peut pas vraiment changer de nom pour toujours, et pour une journée ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Par contre, on aurait besoin de noms de codes, de surnoms. Pour nos Animagi.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment et Sirius commençait à croire qu'il venait de sortir la connerie de l'année. Puis il vit les yeux de James s'agrandir.

- T'es un génie ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

- Parce que c'est moi le génie ? Proposa Sirius avec un sourire suffisant.

Remus éclata de rire alors que Peter s'autorisa un franc sourire avant de tapoter le dos de Sirius.

- Des idées ? Demanda Remus avec un grand sourire, ravis que, pour une fois, l'idée de Sirius ne les mette pas dans le pétrin ou face à des Serpentards.

- Pour toi mon petit loup, c'est tout vu : Lunard. Non ?

Remus fit mine de se renfrogner, exaspéré mais James et Peter semblait être entièrement d'accord et avoir déjà adopté la chose.

- Du coup, continua Sirius, je me suis dis qu'on devrais se donner des surnoms par rapport aux caractéristiques de nos Animagi. Mais je sèche un peu.

- On pourrait t'appeler Sinistros, proposa James en riant.

- Très drôle, espèce d'étendage ambulant ! Riposta Sirius. Et pourquoi pas appeler Peter Fromage tant que tu y es ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se chamaillant un moment.

B- on aller, quelque chose d'inspirant et de solennel les gars ! S'écria James en se reprenant.

- Peter, commença Sirius, un rat... t'es gris.

- Très inspirant Sirius, se moqua Remus.

- Il a une petite oreille fendue, ajouta James.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Peter en se touchant les oreilles ce qui fit rire les garçons.

- J'ai une meilleure vue quand je me transforme.

- J'ai cette queue flippante aussi, ajouta Peter sans cesser de se tripoter les oreilles.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle la frayeur que t'as eu la première fois, ria presque hystériquement Sirius.

Une fois sous forme de rat, Peter avait tourné la tête et vu cette énorme queue à côté de lui, il avait paniqué et commencé à courir dans tous les sens pour finir par se retransformer alors qu'il était sous le canapé. Il avait eu une bonne bosse sur la tête et s'était garanti des moqueries à vie.

- Queudver ? Proposa Remus. C'est bien à un gros vers que tu disais quelle ressemblait non ?

- Ouais, répondit Peter, incertain. Ouais Queudver ça me va.

- Adjugé ! A vous deux maintenant.

- Pour James faut à tout prix un truc avec ces immondices qui lui poussent sur la tête, se moqua Sirius.

- Et toi sur ta queue et tes puces ! Rétorqua James.

- Ah non, on a déjà la queue avec Peter, se défendit son frère de cœur avec un sourire victorieux.

- Des cornes, marmonna Remus.

- Étendage, souffla Sirius avec un air conspirateur avant d'éclater de rire lorsque James lui sauta dessus.

- N'empêche, elles ont l'air hyper solides, intervint Peter. C'est avec elles que les cerfs se battent.

- D'ailleurs il semble que je t'avais mis une bonne pâté Sir', nargua James avec un sourire complice.

- N'importe quoi, je t'avais laissé gagné mon frère, nia Sirius. Et puis même si c'était vrai, avec ces pointes ambulantes, ce serait de la triche !

- Donc ! Coupa Remus qui, même si ce chahut le faisait rire, commençait à avoir froid. On a des cornes, des trucs pointues, non Sirius, pas d'étendage.

- Je te dis que ça ferais un super étendage, James te te transformerai pas qu'on puisse essayer demain matin ?

Pour toute réponse, James lui montra les dents.

- Non mec, tu confonds, le chien c'est moi, toi t'es censé te secouer la tête sur moi, se moqua Sirius en les faisant tous rire.

- Corne dure ? Proposa Peter.

- Cornedrue ? Proposa Remus au même moment.

- Peter, sans vouloir te vexer, Cornedrue ça rime mieux, répondit James avec un petit sourire.

- Corny ! s'exclama Sirius en lui sautant dessus avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

- Arg non, Sirius, commence pas à m'appeler comme ça ! Râla-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose : il savait que lorsque Sirius avait une idée en tête...

- Oh mais si Corny ! Mon petit Cornychou !

James et Remus levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Peter se tordait de rire.

- Adjugé aussi alors, ria Remus. Plus que toi Sirius.

- Allez-y les gars, déchaînez votre imagination, lança Sirius avec un ton théâtral et un regard moqueur. Il s'attendait au pire.

- T'es noir, commenta Peter.

- Bien observé Pe... Queudver, se moqua Sirius en souriant.

- T'as des puces, ajouta James

- Je n'ai _pas_ de puces.

- Si.

- Plus maintenant, admis Sirius en boudant. Tu rigolerais moins si tu en avais ! La prochaine fois, je te les refile, gros malin !

- Tu remues toujours la queue, ajouta Remus à son tour.

- Je croyais qu'on s'étaient mis d'accord pour laisser ma queue en dehors de ça ? Demanda Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire. Ils n'étaient pas quatre adolescents mâles pour rien.

- T'as ces espèces de trucs tout doux sous les pattes, se souvint Peter.

- Quoi, tu veux m'appeler Coussinet Peter ? Fais attention que je ne t'avale pas tout rond la prochaine fois, répondit Sirius en arquant un sourcil.

- Padou ? Proposa Remus avec un sourire presque moqueur.

- Je te savais pas si méchant avec moi mon petit loup !

- Patte molle ! S'écria James.

- Patmol... soupira Sirius. Ouais pourquoi pas. Dans le genre surnom stupide.

- Non je trouve ça pas mal mon petit Patty, ria James.

- Tu l'as fais exprès ! S'écria Sirius avec un air scandalé.

- On se refais pas _Patty_ d'amour !

- Tu as bien raison sur ça _Cornychou_, tu remarquera que je m'efforcerai d'être assez aimable pour ne pas t'appeler _Cornichon_ devant Evans, _si_ tu ne m'appelle plus jamais Patty.

James eu un air offusqué pendant un temps puis hocha la tête.

- Deal Pat', accepta-t-il.

- Queudver, Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue, déclara Peter. Pas mal pour les maraudeurs.

- Des maraudeurs ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que les profs nous appellent comme ça dans notre dos ? Demanda Remus en souriant.

- Euh...

- Ah ah ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! James Potter, aussi connu sous le nom de Cornedrue, ne savait pas quelque chose à propos de sa réputation !

- Idiot.

- Tu veux que j'aille faire une déclaration public dans la Salle Commune ? Qu'on organise une petite fête pour célébrer ça ?

- Tu veux que je t'appelle Patty ?

- Ou oublie frangin, répondit Sirius en levant les mains en signe de rédition.

Ils rentèrent à la Salle Commune en chahutant, murmurant leurs nouveaux noms pour s'y habituer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas trop les utiliser en public, histoire que personne ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre eux et leur Animagi. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient trop euphoriques à l'idée de s'être trouvé de nouveaux noms pour s'en inquiéter. La légende des Maraudeurs allait être à graver dans du marbre, songeait Sirius.

* * *

_Alors ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bon maintenant je file au dodo parce que j'ai quand même cours demain... enfin aujourd'hui mais plus tard xD_


End file.
